


You'll be in my Heart

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Cat-hybrid Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat-hybrid Lance, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Gen, Hybrid discrimination, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: Why did Pike become a thief/ninja assassin?Backstory for Lance/Pike, because his character didn’t really have one in the episode.Warning: Spoilers for season 6 episode three, the DnD (Monsters & Mana) episode, Cat hybrid! Lance, mild violence, hybrid discrimination, one shot





	You'll be in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for season 6 episode three, the DnD (Monsters & Mana) episode, Cat hybrid! Lance, mild violence, hybrid discrimination, one shot
> 
> First off this was inspired by our little furry paladin. It was going to be a wolf hybrid but of course we find out he's actually a cat hybrid (which I love so much more cause I love cats). 
> 
> Also the title was inspired by me listening to a cover of that Tarzan song at the same time when I thought of what was to become of this story. Although I feel like I didn’t really   
> captured the song in the story. And I was going to change the title but I already announce it on Tumblr… ENJOY
> 
> Also this was not beta nor is the author that great with English (despite it being her dominate language)

Lance was in bed next to all his brothers and sisters and Mama. All of them lying side by side, while Mama’s body was next to their heads. In a way, they were like her little spoon and she was their big spoon. Her tail looped around them on the other side, making small gentle taps. The taps and the soothing purr Mama exude from her chest, eventually lulled him into sleeping. Like every night, Lance slept surrounded by his family warmth and love. 

This time though, instead of waking up to Mama singing, he wakes up to chaos.

Mama was leaping in front of them, facing the entrance. His brothers and sisters disturb from their nice sleep, scatters. Limbs and bodies bumping into each other. There was screaming, crying, and yelling.

Once Lance was no longer being pushed by his siblings, he witness a bunch of humans infesting their den with a strange stick device and nets in their hands.

Hunters were here.

Mama had warned them about hunters chasing after them because of who they were. People who wanted them because of their different appearances from humans. She told them to run, if they ever encounter hunters.

Now in the middle of the den, Mama was fighting with three of the hunters. Hissing and swiping her claws as they attempt to pass her. 

There were two other hunters, who have managed to pass Mama. They were going around catching his brothers and sisters.

He watch as one of the hunter use their strange stick device unfortunately on his sister. After pressing a button, the stick would open at the tip and latch onto the skin. There was a slight crackle and his sister was shock unconsciousness. Once she fallen, the hunter just threw a net over her and drag her towards them.

Lance stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do. His sister was caught in front of him. What can he do. Maybe this was just all a nightmare.

He continue to stay still at his spot when one of his brother, who was avoiding a hunters’ stick and net, accidentally shove him. Once Lance hit the ground and pain swell at the place where he landed on, he knew this wasn't a dream. It was real and happening now.

He scramble to get up and run towards the entrance to the den.

At the entrance, he notice that it was blocked by two other hunters, who were just waiting for them. Already one of his brother and sister were caught in their nets. He quickly changes direction and start heading towards the back of the den. Of course just Lance’s luck, he bumps into a hunter on his way.

The hunter looks down and sees Lance.

He felt his heart skip a beat the second the hunter gives him a smirk. He knew this was it. He was going to be shocked and captured by the hunter.

As soon as the hunter raise the stick, finger already pushing the button, Lance shut his eyes tightly. He braces for the pain he was sure he was going to feel any seconds now. Except it has been thirty seconds and nothing happen to him yet.

Opening his eyes, he see Mama protecting him from the hunter. Her hands knocking the stick away from pointing at him. Then Mama quickly looks him in the eye and mews for him to leave now.

With a heavy heart, Lance gives Mama a nod, and quickly but carefully make his way out of the den. There was an awfully loud scream the second he step out the den, but he didn’t dare look back.

Lance just runs and runs into the forest. He runs so far that when he turns back he can’t see the den anymore. He figures he was far enough so he stops and takes a break to catch his breath. He takes notice of his surroundings and realizes how quiet and alone he was. His brothers and sisters that had probably managed to escape must have also got separated as well.

Tears start to swell up in his eyes. He wanted to start crying for the lost of his family when he heard a crack. Lance became frigid. He turn his head at the location of the crack, but he didn’t see anything. Quietly, he starts walking toward a big tree, then places his back against the trunk. He keeps his eyes out and alert, ears attentive to any sudden sound. Maybe it was one of his brother or sisters, who happened to run in the same direction as him. Or maybe it was a hunter, who follow him into the woods. The thought brought chills to Lance.

He feels himself panicking now. It was getting harder for him to breathe. His panting was getting louder. If he got caught now, Mama sacrifice would have been for nothing.

Another crack, Lance held his breath. The cracks were closer. He slid down against the tree and curl himself. The cracks now turn to thumps were coming behind the tree he was hiding. His heart begun to speed up so fast that he no longer heard the thumps. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding through his head.

The thumps was next to him. He turns to look. The thing making the thumps came into his sight. He lets out a sigh. It had just been a small brown bunny. The bunny continues to hop on forward and into the unknown of the forest.

Once the bunny left, Lance body releases the his tense muscle he had and slumps over. He can feel all of the adrenaline energy he had earlier disappearing. He was so tired and overwhelmed that after the fourth time of forcing his eyes open, he hadn’t bother to open them the next time he closed his eyes.

 

Four days has past. Four days all alone. Lance hadn’t even seen any signs of his family. Lance was pretty sure he probably might not see them any time soon. At that thought, his heart gives a tight squeeze and a single tear slip from his right eye. He uses the back of his hand to wipe it. Then licks it. The saltiness tasted so good to him now. He hadn’t really been able to eat for a while. For how long, he wasn’t to sure. It could been a few hours or days.

Usually Mama would go hunt games in the morning for them. She would bring back turkeys or squirrels. Made sure everyone had enough food in them. But Mama wasn’t with him now.

Lance continues walking in the forest hoping to forage some berries or nut.

He keeps walking until his foot caught on a tree root and he trips. The force knocks him out for a second and he just lies on the ground. He wants to cry out loud but he didn’t even have any energy to do so anymore. If Mama was with him, she would lick his wounds with her rough but warm tongue. After cleaning the wound with the healing properties of their saliva, she would wrap it up and give it a kiss. He felt his heart twinges at that thought.

After a few more minutes of lying there, he pushes himself off the ground. Then continues on moving forward slowly.

Lance was tired, hungry, and dirty. He wanted to stop now. Maybe this was the end for him. There really wasn’t anything to live for. His family was gone. His mama who protected him. His brothers and sisters who had got caught or lost in the forest like he was. No home to return to.

As Lance goes through this bush, he realizes that he might had just stumble his way onto a road. He keeps blinking his eyes like maybe he was hallucinating. Because honestly Lance wasn’t sure if he was or not. During his time in the forest, he accidently ate a pink with yellow swirl mushroom which caused him to hallucinate. The first time he hallucinated, he thought he was with his family again. They were all waiting for him ahead, beckoning him to join their fun. He ran towards them only to smack himself into a tree trunk, knocking him out of the illusion. So for a few random hours through the days, he would start to hallucinate about finding a feast for him to dine or the hunters were chasing him again.

Lance pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t a illusion. The sting that shot right up his arm told him that he was definitely not hallucinating. With a cheer, he runs back and forth the road. This was real. Maybe he could find someone to help him. Get help for his family.

He then heard hooves pounding on the rocky road. Lance turns his head to see a horse with a person on top, dragging a cart. Seems to Lance that his luck was maybe changing for the better.

He starts to jump up and down in excitement, and he’s yelling with his arms waving in the air. He notice the horse and cart was coming closer to him. It wasn’t slowing down either. Lance tried to muster up more of his energy to be notice by them. He even tries yelling at the top of his lung. Yet they showed no signs of slowing down. Lance soon realize that if he doesn’t move out of the way now, he was going to get crushed. As the horse was nearing him, he barely jumps out of its way. Off the road and into a bush.

Getting out of the bush, he spits out the leaves that got caught in his mouth. His body was stinging like crazy. Checking his body, he can see all the scratches the bush’s branches made onto his skin. His clothes were also ripped up.

Done with checking his own wellbeing, Lance then remembers the man on horse dragging a cart. He tries to find them again. When he does locates them, they were already too far from him to chase after.

That was okay, Lance thinks. Maybe someone else will help him. And that person who didn’t bother stopping was going to end up regretting not helping him.

So Lance sits on the side of the road and waits.

He waits even when the sun reach its highest point in the sky, basically cooking him in the sunlight. He still waits even when his stomach growls, demanding for food. He waits till the morning blue sky to darken to the night black sky. Now Lance had given up hope that anyone else was going to come by.

He sits there wondering what should he his next course of action be. Should he try to find shelter? Should he stay where he was just in case someone does come by?

All this thinking makes him get restless so he gets up and starts to pace around.

It was a bad idea to stay in the forest because there was barely any food and the hunters could still be chasing him. But he couldn’t just keep waiting for someone else to appear. It didn’t seem like anyone had really used this road. What if no one else comes?

Lance continues to walk aimlessly in a circle. Another growl coming from his stomach reminds him how hungry he is.

If Mama was here, she would know how to get food for them. She might even go into town to trade the games she caught for some bread or garlic knots knowing they were his favorite.

Lance stops walking.

THE TOWN! That’s probably where the man was going with his horse and cart. The town had food and people he could ask for help.

With his new plan made and renew hope, Lance starts walking in the direction that the man went.

 

It was dawn when Lance finally reaches town. Continuous walking through the night with no breaks really didn’t leave him with any energy. The first building he saw, he just slumps next to the wall and falls asleep. He dreams of Mama rubbing a hand through his hair and singing softly to him.

It wouldn’t even be a few hours until Lance wakes up again by screaming. He thought he was back at the den with the Hunters after them. But the scream was from one person, not multiple. And the screams didn’t sound like any of his siblings. He rubs his eyes and sees someone in front of him. It was a very angry person with a broom in hand.

“Hey! Scat! Get off my property!” The person grabs the broom and start to poking him harshly with the handle. “Ugh strays. Even worse, it’s one of those freaky cat human.”

After a few hits to his head, Lance brought both his arm up to defend himself from the attack. His ears flattening as he starts to hiss, hoping it would scare the person off. Instead, they started to thrust the broom handle harder. The hits felt more like blows now. Bruises started to form on his arms, legs and torso. Lance can barely look up from under his arm under the attack.

Once he did, he see another person coming up with a broken glass bottle in hand. Then there was immense pain and glass shattering. The left side of his face was scratched by the thrown broken glass bottle. “Ha! Serves you right you mangy cat.”

Lance lets out a cry and then backs up into the alley. He can hear the both of the people threatening to do much worse if he came back again. He was sure he wouldn’t anytime soon. He turns around and runs deeper into the alley. He keeps on running into he fell into a bunch of the black trash bags.

Lance didn’t bother getting up, just continue to lay on the trash bags. His left hand covering the left side of his face. He could smell faint blood through the stinky dump he was in.

Removing the bloody left hand, he tries to open his left eye. A few attempts later, his left eye finally opens up. For a moment he was thankful that his left eye still worked. Then blood slowly leaks down from the scratch. The blood almost leaked into his left eye, but his eye shut itself before any got in. All Lance could focus on was the stinging.

Alone and in pain, he lets out an anguish yowl and continues to yowl into the cold empty alley.

 

It had been three weeks now in the town. The wound on the left side of his face healed but left a scar. That didn’t matter much to Lance. Nothing really matter much to Lance anymore. He had to learn how to survive in with whatever there was to offer in the dumpsters of the town.

At first he had tried begging the townspeople. Maybe someone was going to take pity on the kitty and give him food or help. He learned the hard way that all the people in town hadn’t like hybrids. Even the other hybrids in town didn’t want to help him. They all were looking out for their own tail. None of them wanted to use their own supplies to help someone new. Usually someone so new and young would die soon anyway. There was really no point in helping. Lance’s hope was crushed in less than a day.

He resorted to scavenging trash in the dumpsters. But it wasn’t easy. He was competing with others who were also scavenging like him. It took a week for Lance to learn he couldn’t be soft. He needed to be aggressive or there was going to be no food for him. Any weakness and anyone would exploit that. Two weeks later he knew all the ins of the town, like which was the good dumpsters and when to go search them.

One day, Lance came across new clothes to replace his own ripped and dirty rags. He even came across a red headband and red scarf. The headband he used kept his hair out of the way when they grew too long and he wasn’t able to cut them. Also the scarf was good when he didn’t want to smell or get pollen into his nose. Lance also passed by a magic shop that threw out items that weren’t popular anymore. He was pretty sure he would find some use for the smoke bombs.

Now though, searching the dumpsters near the local bar, there was barely anything in the trash for Lance. Just a couple days ago the townspeople notice their trash being scavenge and increase in the homeless population. They didn’t want to keep giving the homeless any reason to stay in their town, so they started on watching what stuff was being thrown in the trash. Even going as far as poisoning trash or trapping the dumpsters. On his fourth dumpsters, there weren’t any salvageable food. Lance was getting pretty hungry again. He sat there and starts to remember what happened to him a month ago. The starving, the separation. Lance didn’t want to go through that again. With a shake of his head, he stood up and started to walk around town.

On the street full of vendors, Lance kept a watch out on everybody. Someone was bound to drop a piece of food and he was going to get it before anyone else. Except he wasn’t watching what was in front of him and bumps into someone. They both fell down.

When they got up, Lance was ready to apologize. The other person got a good look at Lance’s face, specifically his ears and made a disgusted face. “Ew don’t touch me! You stupid mutt.” The person turn and walked off. Leaving their bag on the ground.

Lance grab the bag and was going to call after the person, but stop. Why did he need to be a nice to this person and give them back their stuff? It was their fault for being so careless. And it didn’t help that they were rude to him too.

He turn around and started to walk the opposite direction of the person. Quickly he made his way through the crowd to an alley that he knew no one was going to be at the moment.

Once he reached the alley, he put his back against the wall. His heart was pounding through his head. He pops his head around the corner and gives a glance around. He didn’t see the rude person or anybody else looking his way. He lets out a soft sigh and starts going further into the alley.

It was time to find out what useful things were in the bag. He opens the bag and takes out the first thing his hand touches. It was a pouch. Opening the pouch, he saw many shiny coins. His tail start happily swaying side to side. He closes the pouch and sets it aside. He keeps on digging into the bag. He finds some used dirty napkins, a couple of empty wrappers, wrinkled papers, and a half empty water bottle. There hadn’t seem to be anything else that had any value to him.

After Lance was done looking, he starts putting the non-valuable things back into the bag. One of his ears start to twitch when he hears yelling. He drops the bag on the ground and looks at the entrance. It was the rude person he had bumped into earlier, with guards by their side.

“That the freaky cat thing who stole my bag!” The rude person screams and point at him. Lance can feel the back of his fur sticking up and his tail stilling.

The guards started to come in, telling him to stop. They had their spear pointed at him. It gave him flashbacks about the hunters that came that night for his family. Without another thought, Lance grabs one of the smoke bombs in his pocket and throws it at the ground.

Smoke blew up and he hears coughing and screaming. For some reason the smoke didn’t bother his eyes so Lance took the chance to look around. He saw some crates he could use to climb and get on top of the building to make his escape.

The smoke was now disappearing.

Before his nerves could stop him, Lance dashes at lightning speed to the crates. When he was on top of the crate, he jumps up and both his hand catches the ledge in front of him. He pulls himself up and rolls over. His ear twitches as it tries to listen carefully to the situation below him. He could hear them all screaming about how he manage to escape.

For some reason, pride swell in Lance’s chest. He was pretty sure if Mama saw him, she would congratulate him by patting on his shoulder for his quick thinking.

 

After what Lance dubbed his first stealing, he had been going around stealing from the people in town. It just seems so easy for him to do, especially with the use of his smoke bombs and his athleticness.

Of course after a month, the town was wary of him. Lance needed to leave. It was a bit more difficult for him to get used to a new town and new people every month, but Lance eventually learned. Most of the time he was successful in his stealing. A few times he wasn’t, but he always made sure he to never get caught.

Lance even started to get job offers from people to steal for them. They would pay him more than whatever he was to steal. To take those assignments, Lance decided he wanted to go by an alias. This was how Pike the ninja was born.

His reputation didn’t take long to form. In a year Pike the ninja became infamous to the underground network. Everyone was aware, if you wanted something stolen, you needed to hire Pike.

 

Despite that it may seem like Pike was very focused on stealing, a few month ago Lance heard something about the underground network auction. Apparently the auctions specializes in hybrid trafficking. When he first heard of it, Lance’s heart had froze. Was there actually a slight chance that his family was going to be at the auction? Was this his chance to rescue the ones who were captured? Did Mama get captured?

After the first rumors he heard of the auction, Lance then use those few months to start getting information about the hybrid trafficking auctions. He knew that tonight, at a underground place he happened to be near, was going to have some sort of bidding for slaves, which Lance assume will involve hybrid trafficking. This was his one in only chance to reunited with his family again after all this time.

Getting his gear ready, Lance contemplated if he had really need some tiny pointed knives. He had gotten them as a reward after he stealing a gem from a giant. It wouldn’t be terrible if he had brought it with him, so he puts them up in his sleeve.

Lance then inhales, giving his heart a chance to calm down. Then Pike exhales, eyes sparkling with determination. It was go time.

Without anyone noticing, Pike slips his way into the building. To any ordinary person, they would have thought this was an ordinary nightclub. They didn’t know that the building held more than just music and alcohol.

Pike surveys the club from a ledge at the ceiling. He watches many people gather in the center dancing on the floor. Then there were a couple of other people by the bar getting drinks. It seemed like nobody had notice some of the other people walking to the back of the club, behind a thick black curtain, and never returning to the dance floor. Nobody but Pike. Without another second, Pike teleports himself to behind the curtains and slips through them without a sound.

The first thing Pike sees were dozens of chairs laid out in rows in front of a stage. And by the looks of it, many of the seats were already taken. From what he can tell, the people who claim those seats were probably the really rich people who could afford to do illegals things without any consequences. After Pike was done observing the in front of the stage, he thought it was time to see what was going on backstage.

At the backstage, Pike couldn’t believe what he saw.

There were about 18 black bar cages in three rows. Each of the cages were holding a species in them. More than half of those species were hybrids of different kind. His eyes start to scan each cage. In first row they had captured some dwarves, elves, fairies, klazgools, goblins, and there was even a small dragon in one of the cages. The next two row was where all the hybrids were. Pike could see there were two tanks that were filled with different types of mermaids. Minotaurs, centaurs, harpies, a werewolf, dog-hybrids, bunny-hybrids, cat-hybrids... Pike’s heart starts to beat fast. Some of the cat-hybrids in the cages also had the same brown fur like him.

He quickly look around to see any staffs, but he only saw the enslaved species. Pike’s hand immediately grabs one of his smoke bombs from his pocket and teleports himself inside the cat-hybrids’ cage.

Everyone in the cage was startle and they all scream from the unknown smoke in their cage. When the smoke disappear, they all saw another brown fur cat-hybrid like them. Except this cat-hybrid was wearing different clothing and wasn’t small, malnourished, and scare like they were.

Pike starts to carefully search each of the cat-hybrid. Looking for a familiar face. He saw three of them in the corner of the cage. He starts walking in that direction, all the cat-hybrids getting out of his way and clearing him a pathway to them. The three cat-hybrids start shaking as he gets closer.

“Marco, Luis, Veronica.” He calls out. They freeze. Then Marco looks up at him.

“Who are you? How do you know our names?” That was a stab at his heart. They forgot how he looked.

Moving the scarf out of his face he can see a slight recognition in their eyes. Only their family had the red marks on their cheeks. “It’s me, Lance.” After that Lance was bombarded with three bodies. They clung to him, crying into his clothes. They seem so small to Lance. He started to purr, hoping it gave them comfort.

“Oh Lance, we miss you.” They kept on repeating through their tears. He wraps his arms around all three of them and hugs them tightly.

“I’m going to get you guys out here.” Then he turns around and face all the other cat-hybrids. He then speaks louder with conviction in his voice, “I’m going to get you all out of here.”

He gives his siblings one more tight hug before he releases them. Right before their eyes he disappears. They and everyone in the cage gives a gasp. Then they see him reappear outside of the cage. Lance goes to the door of the cage and looks at the lock. Using his nails, he unlocks the door and opens it. Everyone inside gives a cheer and start heading out. Lance wait till his siblings are by his side.

“I need you guys to tell me what happened to everyone else. But first let's unlock all the cages.” With a nod, all four of them started running around, unlocking the cages. All the species were in disbelief at first. They thought this was the end for them, there was no way they were going to get their freedom. Yet right in front of them was a way to escape the enslavement. After that, it didn’t take long for all the species to realize they could be free. All of them started to rush out of the cages happily. Of course the slave traders and hunters notice the commotion backstage. Soon there was a big fight in the backstage, but it seems like the used-to-be enslaved species were overpowering the slave traders and hunters. There was more of them and with the new found hope, they were going to make sure they weren’t going to be locked up again.

As soon as Lance and siblings were done releasing all the cages, he appears right next to them, and then teleports them to a safe secluded area.

“Are you guys okay? Did any of you get hurt?” Lance start to inspect their bodies but it seems like his siblings were fine. “So what happened to everyone else that got caught?” Lance asks.

The three of them start explaining what had happen right after they woke up from being shocked. They all woke up separately in their own small cage. The cages were also in a truck. Some of them the other siblings were dropped off at a location. For the whole year, the truck would stop at a new location to drop off their siblings.

Hearing that pains Lance’s heart. 

However, this was the last stop for them. They decided the three youngest could be sold as slaves. The three of them were still with Mama, but someone had moved her away from them earlier when they got here. Then they got put in a larger cage with other cat-hybrids. And then Lance saved them.

“So wait, what had happen to Mama?” Lance asks.

They all three looked at each other, then Veronica started to speak. “Um were not really sure. We just remember them talking about how they weren’t many of us out in the wild.”

Then Luis said, “So they mention that they might have a solution if they kept Mama. Something about making more of us.”

Lance can feel chills go down his spine. He was pretty sure he had an idea what they were going to with Mama.

“Yeah so they took Mama into the back, over there.” Marco points at a door that Lance haven’t noticed. “Will Mama be okay?” Marco asks out loud, but he can see the other two faces were wondering the same thing.

He didn’t know himself but to ease his younger siblings he tells them, “Of course. It’s Mama.”

They smile at him like he was right, like Mama will always be okay. Mama was their hero.

“Okay I need you guys to hide outside while I get Mama,” Lance tells them. They nod and scurried on outside.

Lance takes a deep breath and steel his nerves. He opens the door that Marco pointed at and enters it.

The lights were very dim but Lance was still able to see. He knows that right now, he has enter in a hallway. He slide towards the wall and align his body to it. Then proceeds to go down the hallway. Further in he went, he could hear talking getting louder. Except now it wasn’t talking, but screaming. The scream was from a female voice. One he was familiar with because it sounded exactly like the night he had left the den. Mama.

Not caring about being spotted anymore, he starts sprinting down through the hallway. He finally makes it to the other end, when the screaming stops.

He sees someone lifting Mama up by her throat. Her limbs were swinging like crazy at the attacker, but it seems the attacker wasn’t going to let her go. Her swings start to slow down to a stop. Then she brings both her hands to claw at the hand on her neck. The attacker still didn’t let go of her throat.

Lance start panicking as he can see Mama’s face paling at the lack of air. Her face was getting whiter every second he was standing there doing nothing. Just like that night, when he stood there watching his sister get shocked. This time though he couldn’t let that same outcome happen again. He knew he had to help, but he also knew he didn’t have the strength to punch the person. Especially since Mama couldn’t do it.

Lance then remembers the tiny knives he had put in his sleeves, he quickly grabs one in his hand, teleports right next to the attacker, and stabs them in the neck. The attacker immediately lets go of Mama and clutches their neck.

It was too late though, the hole created by the knife couldn’t be stopped. In just a few second the attacker falls down and dies from blood loss.

Lance didn’t care though, he quickly goes to Mama. Just looking at Mama, he knows she is having a difficult time breathing. She gasping each breath like it will be her last. It might be.

“Mama,” Lance calls out. Mama looks him in the eye. He can see recognition in her eyes.

She softly croaks, “Lance.” Brings both her hands up to cradle his face. Tears are rolling down both their faces. One from joy and the other from pain.

“Mama I -”

“Lance,” Mama interrupts hims. “I’m glad to see you. You’ve grown. So handsome.” She turns to the side and coughs up blood in her hand. Panic start to arise in Lance. He tries helping Mama up but she shakes her head.

“Lance I’m glad to see you turn out alright.”

“Mama I can help, we just need to go.” Lance begs. He tugs on her again but she refuses.

“I won’t make it.” More tears drop from Lance.

Mama starts to talk again but her voice was very soft now that Lance has leans in to listen.

“- need - - - save - others.” Lance nods his head.

He hears her give a shuddering breath. He then hugs her and whisper in her ear, “Thanks for saving me Mama.” He feel Mama’s body grow cold.

When he release Mama from the hug, he can see that she close her eyes but left a smile on her lips. For a few more seconds he just watches Mama’s face. The eyes that would never look at him again. Then he hear voices heading his way.

When the people arrive in the room, all they see was one of their slave trader, dead on the floor, and smoke.

Lance was outside now with Mama still in his arms. “Marco. Luis. Veronica.” He calls out. He hears rustling to his left.

Three familiar heads pop out of the bush. When they noticed him, they all came out of the bush to his side.

“Is that Mama?” Veronica asks. Lance nods, not trusting his voice to not crack.

Everyone looks at the deceased body in his arm. They all silently sob at the lost of their mother.

Once it seem like they were all done crying, Lance guide his siblings out of the area. He took them into an isolated hut in the forest that no one would ever find. It was where Lance had been keeping his rewards from stealing.

They made a burial for their mama right next to the hut.

“I know mama is gone now. But we still have our other brothers and sisters who are out there lost or enslaved. I’m going to go find them.” Lance tells them after they were done mourning.

They decided it was best for them to stay in the hut. It was too dangerous for them to help Lance. And it made him feel better knowing where they were. It won’t be for another a year before Lance was able to save most of his family from enslavement or found them in nearby towns. As for the others who hadn’t survive, they made more gravestone next to Mama’s burial.

 

After that Pike continue on thieving as a career to support his family. It didn’t help that after the auction event, news spread around that Pike assassinated a slave trader. It seem like they knew it was his signature move of using smoke bomb. Now lots of other people heard of the event and would hire him to assassinate someone. Thus begun a new name for Pike. Pike the ninja assassin. Thankfully for him, his reputation didn’t go beyond the underground world. It wouldn’t be another two year before Pike would retired from a ninja assassin and start a journey with a sorcerer, dwarf, paladin, and archer.

* * *

Small bonus ending.

Pike was in the forest travelling to another town. He noticed an archer also in the forest with him and got curious.

So he followed her.

He watched as she took an arrow out of her quiver and place it in her bow. Three people were walking under her, with a little evil mushroom fellow behind them. She pulls the sting and then lets go of it.

The arrow flies past the three people, who jumped in surprised, and hits the mushroom. The mushroom then poofs out of existence and turned into a pouch of coins. Pike felt his hands itched to have that pouch.

The archer then falls down ungracefully to the forest floor. She introduces herself to the party and the party also start to introduces themselves to her. After mentioning crystals, which pique his interest, Pike use this chance to make his entrance.

For some reason, he couldn’t help but be drawn towards them and wanted to join their quest. He throws the smoke bomb at the pouch and then appears at it when the smoke was disappearing. With a hidden smirk, he introduce himself to this party. “The names Pike, I was going to rob you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also Lance’s Mama last words were “I need you to go save the others” if anyone was wondering.  
> Leave a kudo or review. I need validation and love.


End file.
